Jelly Beans
Jelly Beans is an item added in the Egg Hunt update. When used, it spreads jelly beans with a variety of different colors that will turn into jelly bean tokens when landing on flowers. Jelly beans are scattered in the direction you are looking in. Collecting the tokens grant buffs depending on the color for a minute. If multiple people are around, a different person picking up the tokens will give both the owner and the collector the token's buffs, as well as the Jelly Bean Sharing Bonus to the owner. It has a cooldown of 20 seconds. Types and Effects You can only stack these up to 3 times. These are the different types of jelly beans: * Red Jelly Bean Tokens gives 1.25x Red Pollen. * Maroon Jelly Bean Tokens gives 1.5x Red Pollen. * Blue Jelly Bean Tokens gives 1.25x Blue Pollen. * Navy Jelly Bean Tokens gives 1.5x Blue Pollen. * White Jelly Bean Tokens gives 1.5x White Pollen. * Slate Jelly Bean Tokens gives 2x White Pollen. * Pink Jelly Bean Tokens gives 1.5x Pollen From Bees. * Green Jelly Bean Tokens gives +5% Critical Chance. * Black Jelly Bean Tokens gives 1.5x Bomb Pollen. * Brown Jelly Bean Tokens gives 1.15x Pollen. * Yellow Jelly Bean Tokens gives +5% Instant Conversion. * Teal Jelly Bean Tokens gives 1.5x Pollen From Tools (Rare). * Periwinkle Jelly Bean Tokens gives 2x Pollen (Rare). * Merigold Jelly Bean Tokens gives +25% Instant Conversion (Rare). * Jelly Bean Sharing Bonus gives 1.25x Conversion Rate, +25% White Pollen, +5% Red Pollen, +5% Blue Pollen, +1% Critical Chance (Must let another person take a dropped Jelly Bean that you used). Ways To Obtain * Completing Egg Hunt quests (ended). * A reward from the Ant Challenge. * Going in the Blue Maze next to the Ticket Tent. Take the path to the right and you will find a token. * Buying packs from the Robux Shop. * Codes. ** "ClubBasket" (3 jelly beans+other things) (valid) ** "500mil." (5 jelly beans+other things) (valid) ** "Discord100k" (3 jelly beans+other things) (valid) Gallery Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 9.58.09 PM.png|Jelly Beans in the inventory. SpreadJellyBeans.gif|A player using Jelly Beans. EBF07EB5-EFF2-46C6-9B79-C35CFA5714BA.png|Jelly Beans in an Ant Challenge reward. Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 10.05.26 PM.png|Two different types of Jelly Bean tokens on a field. CCE986E0-6844-42FF-BAE8-EFB40CD74710.jpeg|Teal Jelly Bean buff. 100FFA81-3D95-4A97-A998-92324A2CA5D1.png|Blue Jelly Bean buff. 397EE734-B72C-433F-86DA-89356783A32D.jpeg|Yellow Jelly Bean buff. 416DCAA1-A82E-46A3-9C68-7381BF338A50.jpeg|Periwinkle Jelly Bean buff. 06B9EB91-EA55-4158-8682-2B1A69104DB0.jpeg|Slate Jelly Bean buff. 42DAB7C3-D386-4615-AE0E-B03976544E29.jpeg|Pink Jelly Bean buff. 49B1D81F-4021-429C-8E1F-F8AA75DA1B56.jpeg|Red Jelly Bean buff. 4B7D0C18-BEAE-4265-85F8-22EC34AB6018.jpeg|White Jelly Bean buff. AA6D5C4C-DE6E-403C-8446-4A5048AD1BD7.jpeg|Brown Jelly Bean buff. RobloxScreenShot20190627_164258998.png|Green Jelly Bean buff. RobloxScreenShot20190627_164120375.png|Merigold Jelly Bean buff. RobloxScreenShot20190627_165737307.png|Black Jelly Bean buff. RobloxScreenShot20190627_164430276.png|Navy Jelly Bean buff. RobloxScreenShot20190627_164611970.png|Maroon Jelly Bean buff. RobloxScreenShot20190627_171704369.png|Jelly Bean Sharing buff. Trivia * When you pick up a jelly bean token, it will say "You found a Jelly Beans!" instead of "You found Jelly Beans!" * Onett has stated that he will add more ways to get jelly beans in the future. * The hearts in the Jelly Bean Sharing Bonus buff is similar to the heart of the baby love ability token, but they are not blushing. * Using jelly beans in the Ant Challenge won't provide any jelly bean tokens, though will still consume the item. Category:Consumables Category:Items Category:Egg Hunt 2019